I Love You
by InsaneChickOfWriting
Summary: All Sora wanted to when he got home to his apartment, was relax. But thanks to Kairi, memories come flooding back, ones he was trying to forget. He didn't want to, but now he's thinking, and making a lot relizations that he never had before. AU
1. Relizations

**I just finished writing a song and then this hit me in the head. So basically this is the song's story, but it ended up making itself into a fanfiction. I'm most likely going to do one of two things: makie this a twoshot, or making a sequel. But that's only if people actually read this. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

As Sora walked into his small apartment, his eye caught the glare off of something on his desk. He threw his keyes in his long coat and slowly made his way to the desk, not even bothering to close his door. He picked up a small piece of paper with glittery writing attatched to an envelope.

'_I found this as I was going through a box of mine, and thought you should have it. Sorry I haven't had time to visit lately, but I've been really busy. We'll have to catch up sometime though, kay? ~Kairi'_

He ripped open the envelope, eyes widening when he saw what it was; Riku and himself. The memory of the day the picture was taken surfaced, despite Sora's attempts to keep in the back of his mind. He still remembered it though, almost like it had happened yesterday. Riku had dragged him around the island the whole day, just the two of them. At the end of the day, Riku had dragged him to the beach shore to watch the sunset. Sora had been immersed in the view, and even as he was turning to ask why Kairi wasn't there with them, his eyes were still glued to the sight. However, they quickly tore away from the sky to the boy in front of him with shock, as Riku was now kissing him. There had been a flash and both boys were caught off guard as a giggling Kairi came out of a bush and waved a photo in the air. They had spent the rest of the evening chasing the girl, attempting to get the photo from her, though unsuccessful.

Memory after memory bombarded his head, and he soon came to the relization he was crying, to which he angrily wiped his eyes, but no matter how much he tried to get it to leave, the feeling of loss still remained. He stormed out of his door and slammed it, exiting the building altogether and walking the empty snow covered streets. The two had lived side by side, he recalled, right up until Riku had just upped and left, disappearing without a trace. Sora hadn't known about it, and spent his morning trying to figure out how to tell his friend how he meant to him. He had never gotten the chance to say it though, had never gotten to say "I love you." Sora laughed bitterly, at that thought.

He never relized until now just how young he had been. He was what? 10? 12? He knew that it had nothing to with anything though, he had still meant it. It had broken him, broken him so badly, to the point that not even Kairi could cheer him up. He had grown up fast after that, drifting away from everyone he was close to, until finally no one was left. Now he was 28, and in the city, having moved away from Destiny Islands as soon as he could. Kairi was the only one he had contact with now, having followed him out of concern. She was worried, dropping in from time to time, whenever she could, making sure the boy didn't do anything rash. Too many memories lingered in their former homes, too much pain.

He'd tried to move on, really he had, but he never could, Riku always prominent on his mind. He tried to say those three words, but he found he couldn't; he never meant it, and he didn't want to leave someone as broken as he was. If he was honest with himself, he never wanted to mean it. There was only one person he could picture himself with, and that was Riku. He knew he had been young and that it had been a while, and he doubted his silver haired friend remembered him, or even cared for him, with him leaving the way he did, but if Sora ever found him, if he ever saw the other man again, he would hold him and wouldn't let go until h the very end, and even then he'd still hold on. He found that he was now in an abandoned park, and had made his way onto a swing, staring at the frost bitten ground.

"I love you," he whispered softly. He relized that he had never missed Riku like he did now, never relized just how much the other boy had meant to him, and that he never meant those three words more than he did now, at that very moment. Because that was the truth; he loved him.

* * *

**I dunno what city it is, use your imagination. I'm sorry it's AU, but it just sorta wrote itself. I feel kinda sad right now. I guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder!**


	2. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

From his place on the swing, Sora watched as a few snowflakes drifted down. It gave him a sense of being in a snow globe; entrapped and stuck. Thoughts of Riku still plagued his mind, and he was quickly becoming aggrivated. Riku had abandoned him long ago, leaving without a trace, without a way for his friends to contact him. He had told no one. That obviously wasn't a sign that they had meant much. Did he ever even think about how it might have affected those around him? Sora quickly decided it didn't matter, and although he knew he loved the silver haired male, he was quickly starting to resent him. Again, he laughed at himself, at how he could be such a fool. His reverie was interupted by his cell phone ringing. He pulled it out, answering with an annoyed tone. Who the heck had the right to interrupt him when he was thinking?

"Sora here. Who's this?"

"Sora, it's Kairi..." He was startled. Why was she crying? "It's..." He turned cold again. He didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. Especially when she was the one who gave him the picture. It caused him a lot of pain.

"I'm in no mood to speak to you. You should know better than anyone what he does to me. Giving me that picture only made things worse."

" Sora, please..."

"No Kairi. Good-"

"WAIT! Where are you at least?" He gave a frustrated sigh before answering.

"I'm at a park. But you would do well to leave me be. Goodbye" He hung up on her, staring at the phone in his hand with a look of contempt. He felt slightly guilty as well; afterall, she was only worried. And...she had been crying. He contemplated calling her for a while, but was startled out of his thoughts by the phone beeping at him. It was an unknown number texting him. Had Kairi gotten a new phone? He opened the text, reading over it. "_I'm coming, wether you like it or not Sora"_ He scoffed before replying. "_Who is this?"_ It couldn't have been Kairi, but then again he was the only one that would actually be talking to him. But that wasn't Kairi's style, she wouldn't have been so blunt and straightforward. "_A friend."_

"Sitting in an empty park alone? Now correct me if I'm wrong, which I'm not, but aren't you suppose to have a lover at your side, especially when it's so close to Christmas?" Sora froze at the voice. That masculine voice paired with those cocky words, that seductive undertone...It belonged to one person...But it couldn't be....Sora turned slowly and regarded the man with a cool expression. He studied him, taking in his companion. Baggy purple tinted denim jeans hanging low on the hips, creamy white shirt with hints of yellow here and there, a long black cloak, a white cloth wrapped around one hand, black combat boots, long shining silver hair, and gorgeous ocean blue eyes a person could lose themself in. As Sora took in his childhood companion, he felt himself falling all over again, remembering the times they'd spent together."What? No hello for me?" Sora swiftly left his place on the swing, striding over to Riku. He pulled back his fist and threw a punch, a small smile coming over his face when he heard the satisfying crack of his fist connecting with the other's jaw. "Alright. I admit I deserved that and more." Sora gave him an incredulous look before clinging to his friend, now unable to hold in his hysterical sobs.

"R-Riku...." The silver haired male could only hold his smaller friend, feeling slightly akward at this point. The brunette looked up, gazing at the man. "I...missed you..."With that said, he pulled Riku's head down, crashing his lips onto the older male's. This quickly escalated into something much more passionate as Riku got over his initial shock and decided to show the other boy just how sorry he was. A bright flash of light came as well as giggling, causing the two to pull apart to see a grinning Kairi. Sora bust out laughing. "Y-you just gave me that picture too!" At this, Riku stared at his two friends, convinced they were mental. Their laughter continued for quite a while, Riku just staring, until he cleared his throat. "God, I haven't laughed like that in ages." Riku gave him an odd look.

"What're you talking about? You always laugh like this." Sora's expression turned sour as Kairi pulled Riku to the side and spoke to him in hushed tones. Sora only turned when he heard a sharp gasp come from Riku. "Sora....I....God, am I stupid!" The boy threw himself down in the snow, angrily muttering to himself. The other two walked closer to hear his angry rant. "So not only did you hurt your friends, you broke Sora's heart! He probably hates me! Wait no....But he should hate me. Gah! I'm such a jerk." By this point, Sora no longer felt anything he had been feeling since Riku's disappearance, it was like nothing had ever happened. He was himself again, all the negative and dark feelings disappearing, leaving an overjoyed feeling mixed with adoration and love.

* * *

**Might make another chapter or not. I haven't quite decided yet. I took waaay too long on posting this, but I felt it was too short. I still do, but I can't write any more...It felt wrong, like it needed to be cut off there. I dunno. Geez that sounded weird 0.0**


	3. Confessions

Sora threw himself onto the older male, draping himself over the elder. "I can't hate you," he whispered into his shoulder. "I tried...I couldn't do it...I-you mean too much to me Riku. I...You never gave me the chance to say it, but it still holds true...I-I love you Riku..." As Riku stared down at him with astonishment, the brunette felt a blush stain his cheeks. "I understand if you think me an idiot and a fool, especially after all this time." Sora's gaze never left the white snow, and he felt his heart breaking again slowly as the man never responded to his confession. He took a timid peek at him, blushing more at the smirk that was deftly creeping its way onto Riku's face before looking down again quickly as a small squeak managed to worm its way out. Large soft hands stroked tentatively at his cheeks, brushing away the tears he wasn't aware of. Slowly, but surely, he tilted the smaller brunette's face up, gazing into his breath-taking eyes.

"That night Sora...the night I ran. I did it because I was afraid. I was a coward. I thought you would hate me, despise me for what I did. It never occurred to me that it would hurt you, and every moment I was regretting kissing you, wishing we could go back to being friends...That would've been enough for me, just to be at your side. I didn't want you to leave me, so I did. I left, hoping you would forget me...I've been looking for you. Hoping you'd forgive me for everything. I love you Sora, and I hate myself for ever hurting you." Sora smiled, leaning up and kissing him, slowly but firmly. Riku responded hesitantly, not wanting to go too far or ruin the moment, but as Sora clutched his shirt, pulling him closer, he knew his restraint wasn't going to last. And he was right. The way Sora rubbed his body against his, innocently but provocatively, and the small mewls of pleasure he was making, broke that restraint, years of being away and not being able to touch this cheerful, beautiful petite little brunette finally dissipated his resolve. So he did what he had been dying to do for years, deepening the kiss with such passion Sora couldn't help but give in, moans of pleasure and approval egging him on as he explored the others mouth. They finally broke from lack of oxygen, faces flushed and eyes locked, speaking volumes of just how much they cared for one another. Sora finally looked away, face now burning.

"I don't know whether or not you have a place, but if you don't you could, um...you could stay with me...It's not all that big...but it works..." Riku laughed at the cute male, finding amusement in how innocently naive the offer was, but knowing how bad it would sound to an outsider. He kissed him chastely, using that as his confirmation as he helped the brunette up. Sora shyly took his hand and dragged the silverette away, leading him to his apartment.

Kairi smiled sadly, knowing that even though both boys loved her, they didn't love her like she did them, but that they were made for each other and she would be intruding. With a mutter of good luck, she turned and walked away, leaving the two lovers in their own little world, and walked into the biting cold, wondering what would await the two males, and what awaited her.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to finish this, I had school and then no inspiration...Then there was a period of time where I almost stopped writing, but I'm back. I MIGHT make a sequel, it kinda depends on how much time I have, and if I get struck by the idea fairy. Another thing is I'm considering is writing a lemon, but I'm not sure. I've never written one before, so it just all depends. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
